wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/20
Był to moment wzruszający. W sali posiedzeń, z której usunięto stoły i krzesła, zebrał się cały personel banku. Na przedzie stał dyrektor, tuż za nim dwaj jego zastępcy, dalej prokurenci i wreszcie wszyscy urzędnicy i urzędniczki. Półgłosem prowadzono rozmowy, gdy drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i wszedł pan prezes. Sto par oczu wpiło się z zaciekawieniem w jego twarz, pragnąc odczytać myśli szefa, lecz kamienna maska jego rysów była jak zawsze tajemnicza i nieprzenikniona. Stanął przed nimi, chrząknął i zaczął mówić: — Moi państwo. Zaprosiłem was tutaj, żeby was pożegnać. Pomimo tego, że gwałtem chcą mnie zatrzymać na stanowisku, odchodzę. Może wiecie, dlaczego, a może i nie wiecie, ale to wszystko jedno. Odchodząc chciałem wam podziękować za to, żeście państwo byli pracowici i służbiści, żeście pomogli mnie, twórcy tego banku, w jego wzorowym prowadzeniu. Myślę, że zachowacie o mnie dobrą pamięć, bo byłem dla was prawdziwym ojcem i — nie chwaląc się — niejeden pod moją ręką sporo nauczył się. Nie wiem jeszcze, kto będzie moim następcą. Ale to jedno wam powiem, że musicie go tak samo szanować jak i mnie, bo zwierzchnika zawsze szanować trzeba, chociaż to i nie będzie na pewno żaden wielki mąż stanu, a może nawet spartoli to, co ja tak dobrze zrobiłem, ale zwierzchnik to zwierzchnik. Pracujcie dalej dla dobra kochanej ojczyzny, żeby państwo miało korzyść, skoro wam płaci. Żal mi was opuszczać, bo chociaż może i nie byłem z wami delikatny, ale taka już moja natura, a sercem do was przywiązałem się. Wyjął chusteczkę i głośno wytarł nos. Z kolei wystąpił dyrektor i w dłuższym przemówieniu podniósł wielkie zasługi prezesa Nikodema Dyzmy, podkreślił jego znakomity talent organizacyjny i życzliwy stosunek do podwładnych. Na zakończenie wyraził w imieniu swoim i wszystkich zebranych serdeczny żal, że tracą tak mądrego kierownika, po czym wśród głośnych wiwatów wręczył prezesowi wspaniały "biuwar" na biurko, wykonany ze złoconej skóry. Okładkę stanowiła wielka srebrna płyta, na której u góry wyrzeźbiona była podobizna Nikodema, u dołu gmach banku, a w środku adres treści następującej: Czcigodnemu Panu Nikodemowi Dyzmie, znakomitemu ekonomiście, twórcy, założycielowi, organizatorowi i pierwszemu Prezesowi Państwowego Banku Zbożowego — wdzięczni podwładni. Następowały liczne podpisy. Podczas całej uroczystości sekretarz osobisty pana prezesa notował treść przemówień, teraz szybko przepisał dedykację i polecił jednemu z urzędników zrobić odpowiednią ilość odpisów i rozesłać do prasy. Sam śpieszył się bardzo, gdyż musieli jeszcze przebrać się we fraki, by zdążyć na pożegnalny bankiet, jaki na cześć Nikodema wydawał prezes Rady Ministrów. Dyzma tymczasem żegnał się z urzędnikami, wszystkim podając rękę. Po przybyciu do pałacu Rady Ministrów Nikodem dowiedział się, że przygotowano dlań niespodziankę: przed bankietem miał być udekorowany. Przy stole wznoszono wiele toastów, nacechowanych serdecznością, chodziło bowiem o zatarcie w opinii publicznej wrażenia dymisji. Już pod koniec bankietu wstał Ulanicki i wygłosił w wesołym tonie utrzymane przemówienie, w którym oznajmił, że winowajca dzisiejszej uroczystości upoważnił go do zawiadomienia zebranych, iż wkrótce wstępuje w związki małżeńskie z hrabianką Niną Ponimirską, na które to obrzędy, połączone z masową konsumpcją alkoholu, będzie miał satysfakcję zaprosić wszystkich obecnych. Powitano to okrzykami żartobliwych życzeń i pytań, gdyż wiadomość nie była dla nikogo niespodzianką. Po bankiecie odbył się raut, na który przybyło jeszcze kilkadziesiąt osób. Powszechnym tematem rozmów było ustąpienie prezesa Dyzmy i konsekwencje, jakie to może pociągnąć. Przede wszystkim zwracano uwagę na wysoce niepokojący fakt znacznego spadku obligacji Banku Zbożowego na giełdzie. Optymiści utrzymywali, że jest to objaw zdenerwowania, wywołanego dymisją Dyzmy, i że obligacje znowu pójdą w górę, pesymiści natomiast wyrażali obawę, że może dojść do krachu. Gdy interpelowano w tej sprawie Nikodema, ten wzruszał ramionami. — Rząd zrobił, jak chciał, a co z tego będzie, zobaczycie. Oczywiście, oświadczenie to komentowano jako przepowiednię kryzysu, a że ostatnie miesiące przyniosły szereg nowych zaostrzeń politycznych i niepowodzeń gospodarczych, gabinetowi nie wróżono długotrwałego żywota. W tej sytuacji osoba prezesa Dyzmy, świetnego organizatora i silnego człowieka, usuwającego się z życia publicznego z racji odmiennych poglądów, musiała na siebie zwracać uwagę. Gdy jeden z dziennikarzy chciał go wybadać, czy ewentualnie w razie upadku gabinetu nie zabiegałby o jaką tekę w nowym rządzie, Dyzma kategorycznie zaprzeczył: — Nie, panie, ja jadę do siebie na wieś i biorę się do gospodarki. Oczywiście wiadomość obiegła natychmiast salony, nikt jednak uwierzyć nie chciał, by była prawdziwa. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy